


Fusion

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling an anon tumblr prompt: Explicit story. The Doctor, Clara, The Tardis. Something like - while the Doctor is having sex with Clara he puts both their hands in the telepathic circuits getting the Tardis involved and enhancing their experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusion

The Doctor had a plan. He always had a plan, despite what Clara was always hinting that he did NOT have a plan, or a clue, or whatever it was she ranted on about all the time. But today he had a PLAN! He was going to take Clara to a place she couldn’t ever have imagined. He set the controls for Clara’s place and turned on the telepathic interface. Like a chess game, the board was set. 

Arriving, he was early. Good, he thought. That would throw her off right there! Having Clara on the back foot from the start would be best. The Doctor normally loved her ordering him about and being in control but not today. After all, that was the plan!

It took a lot for him to not start pacing and doing things to help around the place as he waited. Clearing up a few squeaky doors wouldn’t hurt he thought as he fixed the hinges to occupy himself. Then, footsteps in the hall, he cocked his head and listened. Stopping by her door and… there she was! 

‘Clara!’ He held his arms open, greeting her arrival. 

‘Doctor?’ Clara was taken aback at his presence. ‘You are.. early.’ 

‘And you are no longer at work.’ He grinned cheekily at her. ‘Ready for an adventure?’ The Doctor held a hand out to her, his eyebrows dancing. 

‘I was hoping to relax and have a bath first.’ Clara said, rebuffing him. ‘After a long soak then I’ll be ready for an adventure. 

‘Leave the bath for now,’ He said, drawing her into his arms. ‘This is an adventure of the best kind.’

‘I’m really not..’ Clara found herself silenced by his passionate kiss. Breathing quickly, she finally said. ‘No running then.’

His silver curls shook as he gestured no. ‘No running.’ He confirmed and was dropping her satchel to the floor. The Doctor kissed her again, his lips hungry for her. More so knowing what he had waiting for her. When her arms reached up around his neck, almost begging him to pick her up into his grasp. Not yet, he thought. ‘Come.’ He said with a wink. Clara reddened. Ah, he thought. One of those human double entendres that she was always teaching him about. Got that one right then. She followed him down the hall to her bedroom but not, as she had expected onto the bed, but into the TARDIS.

‘You said no running.’ Clara protested, her thoughts naturally picturing their travels to some place and some trouble.

‘No, no running.’ The Doctor said, and with a casual flick of a preset switch on the console, the lights dimmed and the room warmed up a few degrees.He saw her take a deep breath as the soft scent of roses filled the console room. Clara licked her lips. Oh yes, this was working very well. 

‘Doctor, what’s with all of this?’ Clara asked, still skeptical. She was far too used to things going wrong when he was involved. 

‘Don’t you know?’ The Doctor asked, standing and looking down on her with an adoring gaze. 

‘Know what?’ Clara was too confused and, frankly, the mood that had been set had left her unwilling to think too logically. 

‘It’s been two years now for you and I with this regeneration.’ He reminded her. ‘And a whole six months since we first made love.’ The look on her face was worth that alone. She had lost track but the Time Lord knows all about time, he grinned. And then it clicked in her memory. 

‘Oh!’ 

‘Mmm, yes.’ His fingers began to undress her properly. That first time had been more fumbling and eagerness. That first frenzied need for one another but this time it would be more. So much more than she would ever imagine. Bending to her breasts he tugged the cup of her bra down to free the top of her mounds so that he could suck one then the other, feeling her shiver with delight. His large hands cupped her buttocks, pulling her close to him. Clara pressed close to him, feeling his burgeoning erection in his trousers. No, no fumbling about this time! A light touch of his fingers and the zip of her skirt was down. Teasing his hands under the waist of her skirt, he slid down and over her hips to let the short skirt pool at her feet, leaving her only in her tights. 

His hands then rose up over her skin to her shoulders and her blouse was shifted off. With a quick shake of her hands to free her of the cuffs, it fell as well joining the skirt. The Doctor felt the temperature shift again in the console room, compensating for her near nudity to keep her warm. Her tongue began to quest deeper into his mouth and he ceded to her on that need. Tasting her hot mouth always arouse him further. Never understanding really why she bothered with the bra, he had her free of it awkwardly. Kneeling before her know, worshipping her beauty the Doctor gripped the stretchy fabric of her tights to glide them down, helping her off with them. 

A deep breath drew in the scent of her sex into his senses. So intoxicating to him, this human woman, he thought. Running his hands down from her buttocks to her thighs and then up the inside. His movements had her parting her legs slightly for him. The invitation to his lips, trailing soft, wet kisses up to pleasure her more. The touch of her fingers in his hair, stroking him and guiding him. Too eager for the moment as she pushed him closer and closer to the heat of her body. 

Straightening up, he kissed her again. Her hunger for wanting to taste herself on his lips excited him. Then, he was lifting her up, surprising her even now with how strong he actually was despite his outward appearance. The Doctor placed her on the console, her buttocks resting on the edge right where he wanted her. The telepathic interface. It glowed brighter as her body was separated from it only by the framing. 

He grew hungrier for her now, anticipating what was just moments away. Clara, her thoughts only on a repeat of that first time he took her here on the console in a frenzy of fucking (that was what she had called it), was gathering his shirts in her fists tugging on his clothes. The Doctor moved back only slightly to strip them off, throwing them away for her nails to drag over his chest. His eyes closed from the feel of her fingers tugging on the hairs of his chest. Aching for her now, he kissed her harder, drawing her lips between his to suck on her soft flesh, the salty hints of her sweat teased him. 

Clara was at his belt now, loosening it. Then his button came free. The zip made it half way only as her hand was on his erection, squeezing and tugging at once. He sighed with pleasure. Reaching between them, he took the base of his member in his grasp, not stopping her efforts yet. Moving forward he hovered by the entrance of her sweet hole. 

‘Clara, you are, ‘ He moaned as she worked the length of him. Rubbing the tip against her. ‘So wonderful. I want..’ He breathed harder as he took her hands in his. ‘So much .. more!’ As he entered her easily thanks to their mutual arousal, the Doctor pressed her fingers along with his into the telepathic interface. 

Her cry was loud and so intense as the flood hit her mind, with his beside hers. They fused together mentally and physically now, as he was plunged deep into her as far as he could possibly go. The Doctor’s mouth was open, pressing against her throat. His tongue dancing over her skin, drinking her in. 

Clara felt his fingers on hers, the familiar biting sensation of the interface against her skin. That was all she physically felt for her mind was awash with colours and emotions all colliding at once. The ecstasy coursing through her was soundless but louder than anything she could have imagined. He was inside her, she felt it to her core. Hot and wet, dripping all over it felt like she was swimming with him. 

A double drumming of his hearts sounded in her ears until she felt his mind on hers, focusing her sensations. Not just his hearts, her own heart beat in tandem with his. A triple beat and he was making love to her in the same fast rhythm. ‘Lose yourself.’ His voice was in her ear and in her mind at the same moment. Their hearts raced faster now and he was thrusting harder. A whimper of ecstasy was the only sound as her body broke free of all that would normally keep her under control. The Doctor went with her, diving into her soul as her entire being shook from her orgasm. He emptied himself inside her, almost unending. 

Only when the Doctor felt her heart beat slow down did he ease her hands from the interface. The release left her trembling and he gathered her in his arms and took her to his room. The same temperature and scent was there as well. The bed had been warmed for her and he laid her there, drawing a thin sheet over her. Her hair was damp with sweat and the smile on her face was one of bliss. He lay beside her, looking upon her. 

Clara touched his face, a damp silver curl of his hair in her grasp. ‘What was that?’

‘That was the TARDIS joining us together. Telepathically and physically. Temporary only, I’m afraid.’ He murmured. 

‘We can do that again?’ She asked, wanting that feeling again.

‘When you’re ready for it.’ He smiled. ‘The TARDIS enjoyed it too.’

‘Sorry?’ Clara was still recovering from the experience.

‘Next time you’ll feel it more distinctly.’ The Doctor said. ‘The colours and the sensations, that was the TARDIS feeding back on our own emotions and intensifying it. But you can’t fight it at all or it won’t work. She won’t join if there’s any resistance.’ He stroked her hair. ‘You had to experience it. I’d never be able to explain it to you.’

Clara looked about the room, the lights dimming further and the room got warmer, a soft lulling noise in the air. ‘Now?’

‘Time to sleep, Clara. We all need it.’ He said, sinking beside her and holding his lover close.


End file.
